Durmiendo con la luna
by darthmocy
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic  one-shote de Vampire Knight. Un monstruo como yo solo merece la soledad mas sin embargo ... un bello angel me acompaña


_**DURMIENDO CON LA LUNA**_

_**DURMIENDO CON LA LUNA**_

En estos momentos es cuando me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito y lo mucho que le haces falta a mi vida, aquí rodeado de tanta gente sintiéndome totalmente miserable, sabiendo que lo único que tenia de valor se ha perdido para siempre y sabes que es lo peor, que la culpa, si al culpa ha sido solo mía y de nadie mas.

_Aquí estoy, entre el amor y el olvido,_

_Entre recuerdos y el frío,_

_Entre el silencio y tu voz._

La vida se me va de las manos sin ti, sin tu presencia, sin tu amor tan honesto y desinteresado, siento el largo y cruel paso del tiempo apretándome el pecho creando un dolor insoportable que me impide respirar, quiero salir, correr y gritar hasta quedarme afónico de la ansiedad que crece y me devora por dentro.

_Aquí estoy viendo pasar los segundos,_

_Viendo pasar los minutos,_

_Viendo pasar el amor._

La vida es un espectáculo, una farsa, una triste comedia o mejor dicho una estúpida tragedia en la cual tengo que interpretar el rol principal, lleno de elogios y alabos, lleno de mentiras e hipocresía, teniendo que fingir día a día, minuto a minuto, sintiendo un ahogo desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

_Aquí estoy,_

_Con la sonrisa fingida,_

_Que me dejó tu partida,_

_Como un verano sin sol,_

_Aquí estoy._

Mis días son obscuros y se han convertido en noches _fría_s sin un consuelo que me dé un poco de paz, una paz que deseo, una paz que necesito tanto como el aire para vivir, el aire es toxico sin ti, sin tus escasa sonrisas, sin esa alegría que despedían tus ojos solo para mi, esos bellos ojos expresivos en todas sus facetas.

_Sin la mitad de mi vida,_

_Un callejón sin salida,_

_Viendo la vida pasar._

Añoro cada instante que pasamos juntos, cada minuto disfrutando de la compañía del otro, leyendo, comiendo incluso peleando porque con todas y cada una de las diferencias entre nosotros era lo más valioso que llegue a poseer, más que el oro, más que todo

_Aquí estoy,_

_Cantándole a la fortuna,_

_Soñando con tu cintura,_

_Con lo que nunca será._

Ya no se si estoy cuerdo, ya no sé si lo que estoy viviendo es la realidad, porque si es la cruel realidad prefiero perderme en la locura, la locura en la que mi mente se ha refugiado desde que nuestro lazo se rompió, he intentando aliviar el dolor de tu partida, de tu ausencia, ya no quiero recuperar la cordura, prefiero hundirme en la obscuridad que se ha creado por la pérdida de nuestra unión de nuestro lazo de sangre roto.

_Aquí estoy enredado con la duda,_

_Durmiéndome con la luna,_

_Despertando con el sol._

Tu ausencia me mata cada día, ven a mí, regresa a mí, sé que no merezco pedir, pero esto no es una petición es un ruego, es una súplica de un condenado a la soledad y al sufrimiento, una súplica que solo escucha ese ser lejano y hermoso, que me escucha silenciosamente desde su posición, callada y ausente siento su lástima, pero no me importa porque es tan bella pero nunca como tú, jamás habrá algo tan hermoso tú, como tu alma, como tu ser, como tu persona.

_Aquí estoy,_

_Con la sonrisa fingida,_

_Que me dejó tu partida,_

_Como un verano sin sol,_

_Aquí estoy._

Sé que no te gustaría verme así pero llega un momento en que …. ya no puedo más, por kami-sama quisiera ser lo suficientemente estúpido o valiente para terminar con todo esto, con este dolor que ni siquiera puedo expresar en palabras, porque sé que nadie entendería la angustia palpitante que ronda mi ser, mi alma está muerta soy un cuerpo vacio, ni el sol me calienta, las estaciones pasaran, la vida pasara sin un atisbo de esperanza o consuelo

_Sin la mitad de mi vida,_

_Un callejón sin salida_

_Viendo la vida pasar._

Lo mas difícil en la vida es encontrar un amigo, alguien en quien confiar, alguien a quien puedas contarle tus penas y alegrías, alguien que te escuche en verdad, ese alguien eras tú y solo tú, intento recoger los pedazos de mi alma, los pedazos de este corazón destrozado que se niega a seguir viviendo sin ti, no encuentro la salida.

Me asfixio, me ahogo en esta fría obscuridad que se niega a darme un respiro que se niega a abandonarme, lo irónico es que es la única que permanece a mi lado sin reproches, sin quejas, sin reclamos, sin la hipocresía de la gente, es una de mis dos amigas con las cuales me acompaño en mis horas de dolor y tristeza, mi obscura soledad y mi luna.

Pedazo de mi vida dame una pequeña esperanza un pequeño momento de felicidad déjamesoñarte, verte en mis sueños solo por un instante por un momento, apiádate de estemonstruo arrogante aunque sé que no lo merezco ….

_Sin la mitad de mi vida,_

_Un callejón sin salida,_

_Viendo la vida pasar._

Siento unas presencias, se que me buscan y se quien es o mejor dicho quienes, son ellos nuestros amigos que después de lo que paso no tengo el valor para encararlos, valor para ver sus ojos acusadores, ellos trataron de hacerme entrar en razón y simplemente los ignore a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

Salgo a recibirlos con mi mejor mascara de indiferencia pero lo que veo me deja atónito porque allí están los cuatro mirándome a los ojos, pero sus ojos no me acusan, no me reclaman y eso …. Duele tanto como tu ausencia, ahí a sus pies se encuentra una pequeña canasta con un moño azul y sin más los cuatro dan unos pasos para alejarse.

Porque no me hablan, porque no me reclaman, será porque soy un sangre pura y no creen tener derecho a hacerlo, pero yo ….. Siempre los he visto como mis amigos, deseo que den la vuelta que me miren con sus ojos llenos de odio, rencor, cualquier cosa menos ….. esa indiferencia que me están mostrando, pero mi atención se concentran en la pequeña cesta frente a mí, camino y entre más me acerco alcanzo a distinguir unos pequeños sonidos que parecen balbuceos , termino de acercarme y lo que mis ojos ven no lo pueden creer …

Será posible que hayas oído mis suplicas, mis ruegos … aun si esto fuera cierto y no solo un alucinación de esta mente aturdida, no lo merezco … no lo valgo, literalmente y sin que me importe caigo hincado y con lagrimas corriendo por rostro, mis manos tiemblan por la ansiedad, la anticipación de que no es un espejismo que desaparecerá en cuanto lo toque.

sigo dudando pero una cálida mano se posa en mi hombro y al levantar mi rostro los veo ahí juntos a los 4 animándome y diciéndome que no es una alucinación y no lo es , es tan real y tan bello ….. es, es un hermoso regalo, aun después de todo lo que te hice me das el regalo más bello que cualquiera puede recibir, quiero pregunta ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Como es que no me entere?, pero estoy mudo de la emoción que embarga mi corazón.

Mis manos tiemblan mientras saco de la canasta a este pequeño ángel de cabello plateado que me mira y sonríe, sus ojos son tan bellos tanto como los tuyos, kami-sama un monstruo como yo no merece tanta dicha, no merece un ángel tan bello y tan frágil, mi corazón ha vuelto a latir

Escucho sus voces diciéndome que se tienen que ir y me dan un sobre diciendo que es para mí y sin más se alejan, prometiendo que estarán cerca si es que los necesito y sé que es verdad, porque así son los amigos, no importa lo que pase siempre estarán ahí.

Y aquí estoy de regreso en mi habitación con este pequeño, con mi pequeño Yue junto a mí, quisiera leer la carta que me entregaron, sé que es tuya pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda leer en ella, lo sé es tonto pero por el momento quiero seguí disfrutando de este pequeño ángel que se ha entretenido en jugar con un mecho de mi cabello igual que tu….

La habitación ha quedado en un total silencio pero ya no me siento ahogado, la pequeña presencia me reconforta, sostengo la carta en mis manos y tomando una respiración procedo a leerla.

He terminado, kami-sama mi rostro esta bañado en lagrimas, no es una carta muy larga solo unas cuantas líneas, porque siempre fuiste directo con lo que sentías, pero esta llena de amor, de un amor que no me merezco y que aun así me lo entregaste, desde el fondo de tu alma.

Ciento una enorme alegría al saber que no me terminaste odiando como me merezco y juro que nada, pero nada le faltara a este pequeño ángel que ahora duerme en mis brazos tal y como tú lo hacías.

Solo me queda una sola cosa más y es decirte que aunque nuestro lazo este roto no me dejare caer en la locura porque Yue, nuestro pequeño me necesita y aquí estaré para él y junto él y un día, iré a pedir tu perdón personalmente porque…. Nunca deje de amarte

Mi bello cazador (aunque un poco mal geniudo) de ojos amatistas y un corazón de oro

Te amo Zero, mi amor por ti es ….- no pude terminar la frase porque el susurro del viento la termino por mi "infinito como las estrellas del cielo" y una suave brisa acaricio mi rostro y supe que fue tu hasta luego porque no fue un adiós …

Así sin más me quede dormido junto a mi gran tesoro y termine _DURMIENDO CON LA_ **LUNA** como único testigo de este hermoso momento

_Aquí estoy,_

_Curándome las heridas,_

_Durmiéndome con la luna,_

_Despertando con el sol,_

_Aquí estoy._

3


End file.
